Speed Me Towards Death
by Udumuhv
Summary: JasperxOC  Eliza Matthews couldn't ever imagine what will be the consequences of moving into this small rainy town.
1. Chapter 1

**I have played with this idea quite a while. After reading almost every JasperxOC fanfic here I realized I have to publish mine fast before all the ideas are used by others:D **

**PS: If there are (I know there are) any awful grammar mistakes then please let me know.**

**Sadly I own nearly nothing.**

"Damn, where are they?" Eliza cursed under her breath. "That stupid forest looks exactly the same everywhere! It's the last damn time I'll ever come hiking again!" She looked around for familiar landmarks but had to admit that she had lost her sense of direction long time ago. It was possible that she had been heading to the wrong direction all the time because the camping area was nowhere to be seen. Neither that small creek that had been her guide earlier towards the clearing where she had completely lost track of time trying to sketch her surroundings. Tucking her notebook further into small backpack, she continued cursing. "Stupid nonexistent depressing town," she grumbled as she continued her way through bushes.

Eliza's family had just moved to Forks and according to their new neighbor Charlie, it was the warmest summer over almost 20 years. She shuddered at that thought, if 75 degrees was considered hot around here then she didn't even want to know how freezing it could be during winter.

Charlie had been so eager to show them around that finally her father and brother had agreed to join the police chief on his little hiking and fishing trip. They had decided that since they had almost two weeks until the start of the new term (and nothing better to do anyway) it would be a great pastime to get familiar with their new hometown area. Well, it was a great idea until she got too bored watching others fishing that she wandered away. Too far away, it was getting darker already.

"How on earth did they manage to drag me along here is beyond me." Eliza groaned as she realized that she even couldn't hear that creek anymore. "At least Mum was smart enough to pretend she's busy."

"Dad! Stephen! !" She called out again and sighed in relief when she saw two figures approaching behind the trees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late-" Eliza started before the words got caught in her throat. Those men were complete strangers.

"Babe, don't worry. It's definitely not late to show us what you got," one of them slurred.

Eliza unconsciously took a step back. Those guys were not just big and muscular, they were really huge even compared to her 5'8''. Also, they seemed to be slightly drunk and under impression that they were kings of the world.

"How is that a doll like you is all alone in a place like this?" Taller of them stepped closer, smirking. "Did you come to seek us for some company?" he was obviously pleased with himself.

"No, I'm just waiting for my father, brother and their friends. They should be here any moment now." Eliza thought that it was smarter to lie. Sadly it didn't convince others. At all.

"Oh really?" Shorter man sneered. "Well, then we must hurry and introduce you the area...by ourselves, right?"

Eliza kicked and screamed but was silenced quickly when his hand covered her mouth and he started to drag the girl towards their camping site.

"I really like feisty ones, I want to be first," he only laughed as she bit him.

"Alright Steve, I'm going to get more beer from the truck then," taller guy disappeared behind some bushes quickly.

"You're so sexy when you're angry babe," Steve took a sip of beer and pinned Eliza to the ground next to some bottles as she tried to kick him once again.

Eliza knew that this wasn't going to end well and although she was usually quite calm person, she was definitely not someone who would just lie there and wait for death.

Tears of hatred and shame were gathering to the corners of her eyes as his hands were suddenly everywhere. She could just angrily stare him as she tried to wriggle away because Steve's friend had gagged her before with some foul-smelling rag to prevent her from screaming or biting again.

His breathing became quite hectic as he ripped her shirt open and let his eyes roam all over her body. Steve licked his lips and loosened his grip for a moment . Eliza had waited for opportunity like this and bashed hard against his head with something she had managed to reach earlier. She succeeded, maybe too well, as he slumped with a surprised expression on top of her. It took all her strength to push him away and finally she managed to stand up. Steve laid with empty eyes in the middle of quickly growing puddle of blood. "Oh my God!" Eliza whispered with wide eyes and dropped her weapon, the now broken beer bottle.

Suddenly a fist connected with the side of her head and her vision became blurry.

"What have you done, bitch!" The other man yelled as he started pushing her to the ground again. Eliza flinched as he hit her few more times with a frenzied gleam in his eyes. "You'll pay!" and he intimidatingly lowered himself above her.

"I hope you'll die a painful death!" Eliza screamed tears shimmering in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rosalie Hale was watching her husband wrestling match with Jasper. Again. It was the third time today and she was feeling quite frustrated.<p>

"For God's sake, behave! We came here to hunt not to compete over everything!" she hissed.

"Sorry Rose," Jasper freed Emmett from his grip and reluctantly raised his hands in surrender.

"But I was going to win," Emmett pouted and stuck out his tongue at Jasper , earning a scoff from him, "Besides Esme threatened to ban us from entering the house if we should broke any piece of furniture there again."

Suddenly his face lit up and broke into huge smile. "I can smell a beaaar. Let's race it!" He winked at Rosalie before taking off. Rosalie sighed. She loved him more than anything but most of the time he could be rather ridiculous.

Jasper rolled his eyes and offered a hand for her. "Shall we, Miss Hale?"

Rosalie just smiled at her favourite brother and they ran after Emmett. Few seconds later they were standing next to him who seemed to be totally fascinated with something in front of them.

"I don't think we should eat it." Emmett stated matter-of-factly and pointed towards a bear. "It seems to have a personality crisis or something. Maybe its craziness is contractable."

"Like this could affect you somehow."Jasper muttered under his breath. But he had to admit that Emmett was at least partly right. This animal was acting quite strange indeed and there was something odd about its scent. The bear literally twirled on spot like it was having a mental struggle with something that was forcing it to the other direction.

Abruptly it roared and ran away completely ignoring its surroundings.

"What are you waiting for?Let's follow that lunatic bear." Emmett laughed earning another eye rolls from his companions. They sighed in unison and slowly started to move.

"More likely it was rather Emmett who infected that bear with his slight craziness not the other way around."

* * *

><p>"Em, take Jasper away! NOW!" Rosalie said quite frantically. The sweet smell of blood had hit them only millisecond before. Fresh, intoxicating, strong scent of human blood. She turned quickly to see how Emmett used his strength to drag his brother into the opposite direction. Surprisingly Jasper did not fight back although pure hunger was radiating off him in strong waves.<p>

Rosalie hesitated a little. They were almost out of sight now and she finally decided to follow them until she heard a woman's scream.

"I hope you'll die a painful death!" She froze. Until now she had believed that their weird bear had had a little encounter with some hikers but after that anguished scream she was sure that there was more going on. Unless that woman was crazy enough to talk with bears. Who knows.

Rosalie arrived at the same moment when an awful ripping sound echoed through air. It seemed that the animal had attacked some man and was enjoying the progress of tearing him into pieces. His screams ended quickly enough as the bear nudged man's head towards one shaky human. Rosalie assumed it was that woman she had heard before.

Then the bear lowered slightly its head in front of the whimpering girl and disappeared. Girl whimpered again in pain as she struggled to stand on her feet and turned towards Rosalie.

Never before had she been so content with the fact that she didn't need to breathe. Rosalie didn't even dare to make a sound or any sudden movement to prevent that enchanting scent of blood entering her nostrils.

Then the blonde vampire locked her eyes with the girl and was surprised to see such strength in them.

The rest of her appearance was horrible. Girl's clothes were so torn that they didn't cover much anymore, she was soaked in her own and the men's blood. Bruises were everywhere and she seemed to be in obvious pain. Surprisingly she tried to take few steps towards Rose before collapsing.

Rosalie shocked even herself when she carefully picked the girl up and felt such compassion towards any human for the first time after saving Emmett. After all, this girl had almost had the same fate as Rosalie many many decades ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza stood in front of her full-length mirror scowling. She was glad to see that all her visible injuries were gone now except for few old-looking bruises here and there

which according to Dr. Cullen should be vanishing within next couple of days. However, she felt somewhat petrified as she was afraid that everybody would realize

what had happened only after a first glimpse in her direction.

"Don't worry sis, they know nothing but the story how you accidentally fell down the hill when we were hiking all those weeks ago."

"I know, I'm just nervous," she admitted. Stephen was right, the official version of her injuries and the reason why today was going to be her first day at Forks High,

was that "accident" with a slippery hill. She was probably known as The Clumsy One around here now. Only her family, Chief Swan and the local doctor knew the truth

and luckily no one else had seen her because she honestly didn't consider herself as a good enough liar to explain how exactly had she managed to get a black eye

from falling through some trees and bushes.

Even now, no one knew how she had ended up in the hospital in the first place and Eliza had told only Stephen about her vision of a beautiful golden-eyed woman

who had flown with her. Liz smiled at her memory of that evening when she had finally confessed it to her brother and how Steph had tried to console her that she

probably hadn't become crazy due magnificent blood loss. Probably.

"I still don't get it how you manage to sneak up on me after all those years," Eliza chuckled as she turned around to face her brother.

He was a year older than her and also a couple of inches taller, although they could easily pretend to be twins. They always seemed to know what the other one was

feeling or in some cases, even thinking. She smiled a little as he pulled her into comfortable hug but started laughing when they were suddenly twirling around in her

room her feet flittering in air.

"Steph, stop it!" She tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard and squealed like a little girl.

Only after her feet were safely on the floor again, she pouted: "I mean I don't know anyone yet and what if they don't like me at all? As much as I don't want to care

about it I'm still not thrilled if I must lurk around all by myself until the graduation."

"But baby sis, did you forget that you have me?" Stephen was clutching his heart dramatically as he pretended to be hurt, "Besides, I know they're going to love you,

you wouldn't believe how many people had asked about you already. It seems that my mysterious sister is the topic of the semester." He added jokingly.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she groaned in frustration. "Thanks a lot, you know how much I like to be attacked by some horde of gossipers."

"No need to be sarcastic," Stephen chuckled, "Don't worry though, I believe they will forgot about our existence as soon as some other new kid arrives."

"Yeah right, like someone would want to move here." Eliza muttered as she grabbed her bag and they headed towards their car.

* * *

><p>Jasper was sitting in the back of his English class and was bored to death. Or would been bored to death if he hadn't been dead already<em>,<em> he thought.

There were precisely two hundred and fifty seven scratches on his desk and as he had just finished counting- also three thousand and twenty nine raindrops on the

window beside him. He sighed as he quickly glanced his watch- the lesson had lasted only about five minutes. _Hell_.

Suddenly Rosalie scowled at Jasper from her seat two rows in front of him. "Do you intentionally want me to feel like it would be the most interesting thing in the world

to watch dust fly around in the classroom?" She smirked as she asked it with a vampire speed. "I have to say that it's almost tempting already."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was reflecting emotions." _Again_.

"I might not be against repeating school all the time but why on earth couldn't they teach something new? Soon I'm desperate enough to start counting pieces of

dandruff on shoulder."

"Ew, Jazz, that's seriously disgusting!" Rosalie turned around with the final scoff.

Jasper's head quickly turned left as he felt Alice tense next to him while having another vision.

"Alice...Alice! What did you see?" He whispered as his adopted sister focused on her surroundings once again.

Last couple of days there had been many visions that had caused Alice's eyes sparkle with excitement and this time was no exception as she grinned almost

mischievously.

"Oh Jazz, this is going to be fantastic. You will find out soon enough, so please be patient just for a little while more."

Jasper sighed and decided to leave his investigation for some other time. Since they had met in that cafeteria a long time ago, they had been really close. The truth

was that there were only platonic feelings between them but never before had one of them kept something as a secret from the other. What Alice was hiding had to

be something big because she was successfully shielding it even from Edward. Jasper scowled as Alice was practically bouncing on her seat in anticipation and

suddenly had a sinking feeling that he had something to do with this secret.

He closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to the day when he had been hunting with his "twin" sister and Emmett. Despite Jasper's complicated past he had

never wanted someone's blood so badly in his vampire life. It had taken all his (and Emmett's) strength to resist it and flee to the opposite direction. That scent was

still haunting him. It was so pure and sweet like some exotic flowers and he inhaled deeply to breathe it in more. Abruptly his eyes snapped open and widened in

horror. The same scent that he had imagined was getting stronger and stronger... like coming closer.

"Alice..." Jasper growled warningly just before the door flung wide open.

* * *

><p>To say that Eliza was embarrassed was an understatement of the century. She had basically ran through a door and stood now blushing furiously in front of the<p>

blackboard.

"What a great first impression," she thought bitterly before turning towards a lanky man, assumingly her new English teacher, Mr. Stevenson, who was staring her in

wonder.

"How can I help you, Miss...?"

"Um, my name is Eliza Matthews, sir. I apologize for being late but they wanted me to fill in some extra forms in office and after that I kind of...got lost."

Eliza felt her face burn as she mumbled those last words quickly. She mentally groaned as she heard some giggles and whispers around her and pretended to be

interested in some random poster on the wall in order to avoid any eye contact.

"Ah, the new girl. Very well, you can sit there," The teacher pointed towards the only free chair in the room, " Right next to Miss Hale."

After dismissed her, Eliza made her way to the new desk mate and tried to hide her amazement. Said Miss Hale was without a doubt the most beautiful

girl she had ever met and everything about her should belong into a fashion magazine not into some average school in more than average town. It seemed that she

was aware of this too, according to her bored and somewhat insolent expression. Eliza blushed as she suddenly became very aware of her own appearance.

She had never been very interested in shopping or didn't consider herself as a girly girl and like Stephen liked to point out, couldn't even recognize a handbag covered

with tiny D&G symbols if someone should ever wave in front of her face. Eliza chuckled at that thought and tried to hide her discomfort as she sat.

She only hoped that she wasn't red as tomato anymore when she turned to face that beautiful girl.

"Hi, I'm Eliza"

The girl observed her with a cautious expression like she was afraid of something, confusing Eliza completely. As the embarrassing silence lingered, Eliza blushed

slightly and turned around in her seat facing the front of the class again, murmuring something about stuck-up veelas.

Finally the blonde slipped out of her trance-like state of shock and after solving some mental struggle, she seemed to come to a some sort of decision.

All of sudden, Eliza felt a subtle tap on her left shoulder and it was her time to be startled. As she turned her head, she was greeted with an unexpected warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rosalie."


End file.
